Amor Falso
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Kushina es y siempre ha sido la chica ruidosa con cara de pillo que siempre resalta entre la gente y busca llamar la atención. Todo lo que hace es tremendamente interesante para las personas de su alrededor, las cuales, si pudieran, llenarían tabloides con su nombre y ocurrencias.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Gran parte de ka trama tampoco me pertenece, es de Naoshi Komi autor del manga semanal más shojo de la Jump, Nisekoi.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Advertencias: Algo de muy necesario OoC para que la trama cuadrara. Cosa conclusamente inconclusa.**

* * *

**AMOR FALSO**

_Capítulo Único_

Kushina es y siempre ha sido la chica ruidosa con cara de pillo que siempre resalta entre la gente y busca llamar la atención. Todo lo que hace es tremendamente interesante para las personas de su alrededor, las cuales, si pudieran, llenarían tabloides con su nombre y ocurrencias. Aunado a eso, Kushina tiene un escandaloso y chillón cabello rojo, tan largo que cualquiera pensaría que lo deja crecer para, más temprano que tarde, trapear el piso de su casa con él, además de poseer belleza suficiente para opacar a la mayoría de las chicas que osaran pulular a su alrededor.

Contrario a Kushina, Minato Namikaze es un tipo, aunque extremadamente apuesto, un tanto tímido con las mujeres, pero caballeroso. Inteligente como pocos y un deportista nato. Hombre perfecto a la primera vista. No gusta de llamar la atención (aunque su pelo amarillo chillón, parado e impeinable decentemente se lo impida) y prefiere mantener un perfil bajo.

Ambos chicos están en la misma clase y, por razones ajenas a su libre albedrío, son la pareja bomba del momento. Esa que todos aman o aman odiar (que viene siendo casi lo mismo, venga). La realidad, triste y cruda, es que ellos no se soportan realmente. Minato tolera a Kushina y Kushina… Kushina no pierde tiempo, cuando están solos, de externar su malestar en contra del rubio. Palabras como: idiota, imbécil, estúpido, tarado y otros tantos calificativos degradantes salen de la boca de la chica casi como muletillas cuando habla con él.

Bueno, si se odian, ¿por qué están juntos?

Desgraciadamente para ambos, sus familias están metidas en el oscuro mundo del hampa. Minato controla cierta zona de Konoha (bueno, su familia, los Namikaze, lo hacen) y los Uzumaki la otra mitad. Varias guerras entre los gangters y la mafia se han venido librando desde tiempos inmemoriales (principalmente entre los eslabones más bajos en la jerarquía de ambas organizaciones), cobrando vidas, ocasionando disturbios y provocando pánico entre la población en general. Los jefes de ambas familias, hartos de la situación y de que sus propios colaboradores no les hicieran el debido caso, optaron por utilizar su último recurso: sus herederos, que, curiosamente, tenían la misma edad y asistían a la misma escuela.

Los lacayos, desde los importantes hasta los de bajas responsabilidades, tenían en gran consideración al "señorito" y a la "señorita" de su respectiva institución delictiva. Los trataban como a pequeñas figurillas de porcelana y eran su todo respecto a ideales.

Entonces, aprovechando la importancia de la figura de los más jóvenes, los hombres mayores, junto con sus respectivas esposas, crearon un plan para apaciguar las aguas, utilizando a sus hijos como materia prima. Sí, justo lo que están pensando, Kushina y Minato fueron obligados por sus progenitores a entablar una falsa relación amorosa para evitar los pleitos entre ambas familias bajo el precepto de "agraviar a la familia de la pareja de mi heredero es como desaprobar su relación". Casi como Romeo y Julieta, pero sin muertes, sin balcón y… ¡bah! En nada se parecen a Romeo y Julieta.

Así, Minato y Kushina se ven obligados a protagonizar una pantomima frente a conocidos y extraños, casi a todo momento, donde derraman falso amor con unas aún más falsas sonrisas partiéndoles la cara. Nadie, aparte de sus familiares directos, saben del acuerdo y fingir que nada pasaba de puertas para afuera es peligroso para la relación de ambos participantes del hampa. Normalmente hay alguien siguiéndoles la pista, algún listillo o inconforme al que no le cuadra la historia y quiere ver correr sangre nuevamente.

Pero bueno, tan mal tan mal no les está yendo a esos dos. A lo largo de sus tres meses de conocerse (casi los mismos de su falsa relación), han aprendido a quererse aunque sea un poquito y ahora Minato considera a Kushina como una especie de extraña y ruda amiga que puede romperle un hueso cuando considera que él ha hecho algo mal. De hecho, ahora mismo están en la playa, compartiendo y festejando el verano antes de que la escuela los esclavice de nuevo, sentados en la playa, con la arena metiéndoseles debajo del bañador y unos cuantos fuegos artificiales de menor alcance en su mano. Claro que hay más personas con ellos.

Sin embargo, el buen ambiente se ha ido al garete desde hace un par de días, en el momento en que Kushina decidió hablar con su amiga Mikoto, expresándole cosas sobre los confusos y nacientes sentimientos de una amiga inexistente (cuento que la pelirroja espera que la otra joven se haya tragado), para después llegar a la dogmática conclusión de que esos sentimientos correspondían a un incipiente enamoramiento. Enamoramiento hacia Minato Namikaze de parte de Kushina Uzumaki.

Mierda.

—¿Por qué te has apartado? —Minato pregunta cordialmente y con curiosidad a Kushina. La chica está a varios metros de ellos, encendiendo bengalas ella sola con una cara que denotaba depresión y cero diversión.

—Por nada. Me gusta estar aquí —miente descaradamente. La razón tras su extraño comportamiento es que, desde que está consciente que le gusta Minato, no puede revolotear a su alrededor ni golpearlo como antes. Se pone nerviosa nada más de mirarlo y entra en pánico, dejando de ser ella misma en el proceso y convirtiéndose en una parodia de su persona.

—Últimamente estás rara. ¿Te sucede algo?

—No. No me ha sucedido nada.

—Tampoco parece que te diviertes.

—Mmmhp.

—Y hablas menos de lo usual. ¿De verdad no te sucede nada?

—¿Por qué importa? —ataca, queriendo saber la verdad. ¿En serio se preocupa por ella o teme romper el acuerdo? Está enojada por ser algo cobarde y porque Minato es, según ella, un grandísimo estúpido. ¿Quién mierda le dio el derecho de enamorarla? Joder, eso debe ser un delito de grandísimo calibre. Ya se encargará de investigarlo en otro momento con su abogado.

Minato, por su lado, se queda callado. Cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada en su contra con alguien como Kushina. Ella es una persona extremadamente independiente y odia los sentimientos que ella considera inferiores, como la compasión, la lástima y cosas así. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué se preocupa por ella? No, gracias. Probablemente acabará siendo masacrado allí mismo.

—Es raro verte así —dice. No está mintiendo, por lo menos, lo cual lo alivia. Bastante malo es formar parte del hampa como para agregarle que él es una mala persona también.

—Ya.

Desilusionada al mil, Kushina toma otra bengala y la enciende. Observa fijamente las chispas titilar solamente por no mirar a Minato al rostro. El silencio se instala entre ellos y Uzumaki siente que una piedra es arrojada sobre su estómago. No tiene otra forma de explicar su sentir. Los labios le hormiguean por la necesidad de decir eso que necesita y que considera ella vómito verbal, indigno de una Uzumaki. Sin embargo, al final, acaba diciéndolo; soltándolo como una bomba para el pobre Minato que ni en sueños se esperaba tal cuestionamiento.

—¿Crees que somos una buena pareja?

—¿Qué? —la clásica muletilla de una persona estupefacta.

—Que, si de verdad fuéramos una pareja, ¿seríamos una buena?

Kushina agradece al cielo nocturno y a las nubes que cubren a la brillante luna, porque si no, Minato sería capaz de ver su salvaje sonrojo al pronunciar tales palabras, que, aunque las ha dicho hipotéticamente, ella, en el fondo de la parte cursi de su corazón, espera que sean ciertas y que él conteste con un afirmativo.

—¿Qué?

Uzumaki le frunce el ceño profundamente. Joder, ni que fuera tan difícil de entender, además, la inteligencia de Minato está lejos de ser poca.

—Yo… —Minato no sabe qué decir. Lo han tomado por sorpresa. ¿Qué se supone que quiere escuchar Kushina? ¿Qué sí? ¿Qué no? ¿Es una broma? Con ella no sabe ya ni qué pensar. Se pone nervioso a su lado, como pocas veces, y las palabras salen como un torrente. No son pensadas y mucho menos meditadas. Es lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza mientras su cerebro se sobrecalienta y su presión arterial sistólica aumente alarmantemente. Probablemente porque teme por su vida o algo por el estilo, cree; no sabe que las palabras nacen del sentimiento de querer protegerse a sí mismo, y no por supervivencia, sino por acabar quebrado, pero ahora él está muy ciego, ocupándose de cosas superfluas como para notarlo—. No. No lo creo. Creo que sería realmente difícil siquiera que yo pueda pensar en ti de esa forma. Ni qué decir tú de mí. Somos como dos polos opuestos. Sería raro siquiera pensar estar juntos. Es como… antinatural, ¿entiendes? Creo que estaríamos peleándonos como siempre. No eres mi tipo de chica, Kushina. Deberías intentar ser menos agresiva y…

—¡CALLATE! ¡YA LO HE ENTENDIDO, CALLATE! —grita Kushina, completamente fuera de sus casillas y sintiendo como algo le está apretando el cuello y el pecho. Bien podría ser la muerte, eso no importa, la causa es el problema. Cuando rectifica lo que ha hecho, le entra una vergüenza tremenda. Se ha salido de su papel. Esa era una charla inocente. Joder, ella ha dejado salir sentimientos que quería ocultar. Esperaba que Minato no se diera por aludido, si no…—. Lo siento —se disculpa con la cara agachada, las manos haciendo presión en forma de puños y saliendo despavorida de allí. Con eso quiere remediar la metida de pata anterior, espera que funcione.

Corre, corre, corre y espera que funcione. Corre, corre, corre y espera que el agónico dolor de su órgano vital mengue en poco tiempo. Corre, corre, corre y ruega que todo sea un muy mal sueño. Hasta iría a misa todos los domingos si sus deseos se concedieran. No pedía mucho ¿o sí?

Sentado en la arena, con cara de no entender nada y los pensamientos hechos una sopa de letras, Minato ve a Kushina escapar. ¿Qué mierda ha hecho ahora? ¿Eso no era lo que Kushina quería escuchar? ¿No estaba correcto? ¿Por qué carajo huía? Además… ¿qué está tan mal? Kushina nunca de los nuncas se ha disculpado con él. ¿Por qué esta vez ha sido diferente? ¿Por qué?

Un fugaz pensamiento lo asalta. Su relación con Kushina sería más sencilla si ese estúpido acuerdo de amor falso no hubiera sido puesto entre ellos nada más conocerse (quien sabe, hasta serían verdaderos amigos ahora en circunstancias diferentes).

Mientras, Minato mira la espalda de la pelirroja desaparecer con los sentimientos confundidos. Aún queda una semana más antes de que terminen las vacaciones de verano, así que las cosas pueden arreglarse entre ellos pronto. Sin embargo, Minato y Kushina no volverán a hablar el resto de sus días libres.

Todo por culpa de su falso amor.

* * *

**Siento que el final ha quedado más como de "se acabó la introducción" que de "se acabó el one shot". Si alguien tiene una mejor idea para cerrarlo, yo la tomaré con gusto.**

**Este oneshot está basado en el capítulo de la semana pasada del manga Nisekoi. Me gusta mucho aunque sea un cliché entre los clichés. Como no existe sección para escribir de los personajes (no que yo sepa y llevo necesitándola desde como seis meses atrás) me di la tarea de adaptar a Chitoge e Ichijo en Kushina y Minato (Kushina es lo más parecido a Chitoge que pude encontrar; Minato… pues es Minato xD). Espero haya quedado decentón.**

**Este mensajito forma parte de la campaña **_**"aliméntame". **_**Siéntete en la libertad de unirte a ella :D**

**MENSAJE TOMADO DIRECTAMENTE DE MI ONESHOT "A Puerta Cerrada" (ni me acordaba que había hecho esto antes, así que mejor usar este):  
**

**Miren, a nosotros los escritores nos gusta escribir y ser leídos, pero, en ocasiones, nos disgusta el silencio. O sea, nos gustan los reviews. No los estoy obligando a dejarme review, pero ¿qué tal que por no dejar su opinión desaniman a un autor (no estoy hablando de mí, yo dejaré de publicar el día en que se me acaben las ideas o no me sirvan los dedos) y ya no actualiza? Luego, cuando sientes que a nadie le interesa comentarte hasta te sientes muggle (xD). En serio, no hagan pasar a nadie por eso. A ninguna de las bellas personas que escriben y publican en el fandom. Un par de líneas bastan.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
